Finding Love AgainMaybe
by ugagirl1984
Summary: What if Jax teller ex wife fell in love with MGK. She is still has Jax's name. However, she is now his princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast and Set up:**

_Lyanna's house:_

**The Girls: **

Lyanna Teller: 5'1 Shoulder length hair light Blonde not platinum. She is a normal girl that is about a size 6 or 8. She is from Atlanta, Georgia -25

Aylee Winston: (Roommate & Best friend of Lyanna) 5'6 Dark brown hair long Mid-back. She is also a normal girl about a size 6 or 8. She is from Charming, California. (Sister Of Opie)-26

**EST: (Maybe adding more as the story goes)**

MGK: Colson 29

Rook 25

Slim 31

Ashleigh 31

Casie (maybe) 10

**SAMCRO: (Maybe adding more as the story goes)**

Jackson "Jax" Teller (Lyanna's Ex & VP of SOA) 37

Clay Marrow (Lyanna's Ex Step Father-in-law) 60

John "JT" Teller (Lyanna Father-in-law)- Dead

Gemma Teller-Marrow (Lyanna Ex Mother-in-law) 56

Alexander "Tig" Traeger (Sargent at arms SOA) 42

Filip "Chibs" Telford (SOA) 44

Happy Lowman 36

Bobby "Bobby Elvis" Munson (SOA) 51

Juab Carlos "Juice" Ortiz (SOA) 28

Opie Winton (SOA & Jax's Best friend) 37

Curtis "Lemonhead" Lemansky usually known simply as "Lem"-32

Herman Lemansky usually known simply as Kozik-32

The Meeting: At Lyanna's house: Her Roommate Aylee has, Slim and Colson over. Aylee is also a nurse. Aylee met Slim at a coffee house last week. The Colson came with him because they were going to play basketball after. They are sitting in the living room. Lyanna is a trauma nurse is Blonde she is wearing periwinkle scrubs. She is tried, she just worked overtime on a twelve-hour shift. She still has perfect make-up on.

**The Living room: **

Lyanna Calls Out for her roommate and friend. She walked into the living room, from the kitchen; it is a small but well-decorated room. Lyanna was shocked to see the two men sitting in the living room. She smiles sweetly to them.

**Lyanna:** Hey, I am so sorry, Aylee, I didn't, know that you had friends over.

Aylee comes over and hugs Lyanna.

**Aylee:** "How was your shift?"

Lyanna smiled a sleepy smile.

**Lyanna:** It was long; we had so many traumas tonight. I don't think that I sat down once.

Aylee, smiled understanding; as a nurse herself.

**Aylee:** "let me introduce my friends, Lyanna, this is Colson and Slim. After saying Slims name, he is the man I met at the coffee house last weekend."

**Lyanna:** it is nice to meet y'all.

Colson loved that she was a southern girl.

**Lyanna to Aylee:** I am going to order some Thai take out and take a hot shower.

**Aylee:** Oh, Thai sounds awesome! Can I join?

She turns to Slim, to see if he will stay.

**Aylee:** want to join me?

Slim, really liked Aylee. He looked at Colson at seeing if he would be a cool wingman. Colson smiles.

**Slim:** Oh yeah that would be awesome.

Lyanna didn't want to hang out, but she is southern and didn't want to be rude.

**Aylee:** Ok, I'll grab the menu.

**Lyanna:** I'll have my favorite.

**Aylee:** gotcha, Go grab your shower.

Lyanna walked into her room to grab some comfy clothes; she grabbed, her polka dot sweatpants, and a favorite white t-shirt. She sat on her little bench in her room; she took off her shoes and socks. About that time there was a knock on the door.

******Lyanna:** Who is it?

**Colson:** It's Colson

Lyanna smiled she thought he was so cute.

**Lyanna:** come in

Colson walked in; he thought her room was nice. Lyanna was barefooted and has red toenails that match her perfect fingernails. He thought that she had beautiful feet. He loves feet.

**Colson:** Aylee wanted me to let you know that the food would be here in like 30 minutes, and we are going to grab some beer. Would you like anything?

**Lyanna:** Thank you, Colson, but I don't drink much. I am sure that I have something here

**Colson: **Cool, see you in a few sweet girls

He smiles at her. Lyanna thought he had the sweetest smile. She felt bad about judging him with all the tats.

**Lyanna:** See y'all

Lyanna smiled back. She had no clue that he was Machine Gun Kelly that he is famous. She just thought he was a friend of Slim. Lyanna feared him when she met him. The reason, she had a passed with a sweet, tattooed guy. Fear came to Lyanna thinking about what her former mother in law had threatened her when she left Jackson "Jax" Teller. Remembering how dangerous he was. Lyanna was scared to have these feelings. She worried how Jax would react. Lyanna wanted to move on, but she was worried about how Jax would react when he found out. Lyanna would never disrespect Jax. While Jax let her leave, and she would have been his queen; he wouldn't like her dating someone else. She had to stop the butterflies that she was having for Colson. She didn't want the trouble the club would bring her.

Lyanna walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she heard the guys and Aylee talking. She hadn't washed her hair it was up in a cute messy bun. Lyanna slipped into her sweats. Lyanna hear the doorbell ring. She thought oh goodness I forgot to give Aylee the money for her meal. Lyanna rushed into her room to grab her wallet. She rushes to the door.

**Lyanna:** I am so sorry Aylee! I forgot to give you the money before the shower.

**Aylee:** It is okay, the guys paid for it.

**Lyanna:** Oh okay, who do I owe?

**Colson:** I got it baby girl it's my treat.

**Lyanna:** Thank you, Colson, that is so nice of you.

Colson smiles at Lyanna. Colson thought to himself how beautiful she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aylee:** Ok, I think we should eat in the living room family-style, and watch the movie.

**Lyanna:** I think that will be good. I'll get plates and silverware. Does everyone have a drink? Do we need glasses?

**Colson:** I think we all have something we goat you a pink lemonade from the store Aylee said that you love them.

**Lyanna:** OMG, yeah, I do.

**Colson:** I'll help you with the plates.

Colson thought he could have a moment with her without Aylee and Slim watching them. He had told Slim on the way to the store that he thought Lyanna was cute. That she had beautiful feet. They walk in the Kitchen together. Lyanna get the plates and silverware. Colson grabs the paper towels.

**Lyanna:** I am going to also grab water for me and Aylee. Do you and slim want one?

**Colson:** Yea, let me help you.

He walked over to her taking them from her. He put them next to the plates. She grabs the soy sauce and hot sauce.

**Lyanna:** Colson, do you like spicy food.

He smiles at her.

**Colson:** Yeah, do you?

Colson reaches over and fixes a small strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Lyanna smiles. She had an electrical feeling when he did it.

**Lyanna:** We should be getting in there. Aylee and Slim are going to send a search party out for us.

Colson laugh. He loved her southern accent, He thought that it was funny how normal she is. He is so tired of the insta girls of Hollywood.

Colson and Lyanna walked in on Slim and Aylee making out. Aylee was sitting in his lap. Colson cleared his throat. Aylee Blushed and sat to the left of Slim. They had sat the food out. Lyanna put the plates and silverware out. Colson sat to the right of Slim. He watched Lyanna fuss over the food. She sat next to him.

**Aylee:** What do you guys want to watch?

**Slim:** Anything is fine.

**Aylee:** Lyanna, what do you want to watch.

**Lyanna:** Nothing girly please Aylee. You have made me watch the notebook for the last time.

**Aylee:** Well you have made me watch Inglorious Basterds & every batman known to man for the last time.

Lyanna blushes. Aylee has pulled up the movies on Netflix.

**Aylee:** What about the ugly truth.

**Lyanna, Colson, Slim (at the same time):** NO!

Aylee puts her hands up.

**Aylee:** OK…OK

Lyanna take the remote.

**Lyanna:** How about death at a funeral.

They agree. They eat and finish up. Slim and Aylee had moved to the sofa. After they paused the movie to clean up. Colson and Lyanna had made a palette on the floor. Slim and Aylee were cuddled up under a blanket. Lyanna put her hand on the floor near Colson's he started rubbing her hand. Lyanna looked over at him and smiled. She knew that he was feeling the same as her. Colson saw that Aylee and Slim were making out. Lyanna was not comfortable.

**Colson:** Want to go in the other room?

**Lyanna:** sure

Colson helps her up and they walk to her room.

**Lyanna:** We can watch this in here.

They turn on the movie Colson lays on the bed. Lyanna stops before getting on the bed. She liked him, but she didn't want him to think she is easy. Also, this will be the first time alone with a man since Jax.

**Colson:** Come on Princess. I promise we will just lay here.

Colson holds out his hand to pull her on to his chest.

**Lyanna:** I am sorry. I am being silly. I just don't want to be a tease.

**Colson:** I don't think you're a tease.

Lyanna takes his hand and cuddles up to him. She thinks about how good he smells.

Colson is holding her. He starts rubbing her arm. He sees the goosebumps on her arm. He pulls the blanket on her not long after they hear Slim and Aylee going at it.

**Lyanna:** OMG, she better not be on my sofa.

Colson Laughed.

**Colson:** I think they are in her room, I heard them move.

Lyanna looks up at him with her beautiful smile.

**Lyanna:** ok good. Colson, is he going to forget about her tomorrow?

**Colson:** No, Slim isn't like that. He likes her. He will not shut up about her.

Lyanna smiles at him and goes back to watching the movie. Colson feels her fall asleep. He texted Slim.

**TEXT:**

C: Dude, Lyanna's asleep. I am guessing you want to stay with Aylee.

S: Yea, that was just the first time. I'll take an Uber to the crib if you want to dip.

C: No, I'll stay with her. I think I want to hang out with her more.

S: Cool.

Colson watched the rest of the movie. What he didn't know was who girl he was holding was Jax Teller's ex. He knew he was because of his connections here and in Cleveland.

Lyanna woke up in the middle of the night; lying on Colson's chest he was holding her so tight. She liked it how he was holding her. She smiled; however, she was scared of the man who she was still married to. She wanted nothing more than to move on. While Jax was always good to her, his life wasn't something that she wanted. Lyanna was scared of the world Jax lived. When she was taken it scared her. She never knew that kind of world before moving to charming. Lyanna had grown up in a small town with nothing like the club. She met Aylee working at St. Thomas. She cared for Jax's son when he was born. Tara his mother dies the night he was born of a drug overdose.

What Lyanna didn't know that the club always has eyes on her, Jax would go to the end of the earth to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jax's dorm room at the clubhouse:**

Jax was in the dorm in the clubhouse. The crow eater was trying to cuddle. He pushed the girl off. There was only one woman that would ever lay in his arms. She was the face that he sees when he was inside any female.

Jax's phone rang. It was Juice.

**Jax:** What up man.

**Juice:** Hey man we got a problem.

Juice didn't want to make this call to his VP. Before calling he want to call Opie, but, he has his orders.

**Jax:** Is she ok?

**Juice:** I don't know a man there are two guys here they are in a tricked-out range rover.

Jax's blood was boiling. He pulled the phone from his ear. He had to get his anger under control He knew that would drive her away.

**Jax:** Stay there, Keep in contact with me if anything happens, and follow them if they leave. I'll Call Op we will be there in two hours. Don't let her see you. Aylee Knows the drill but my Lyanna doesn't.

Jax looked over at the whore in his bed.

**Jax:** GET THE FUCK OUT NOW.

**Tammy:** Why? I can make you feel better than that bitch ever can.

Jax had a rule not to hit women unless they had it coming. Jax grabbed her by the hair grabbed her heels and dress; tossing them and her out of the dorm.

Jax picked up the cell and called Op.

**Opie:** What up man?

**Jax:** Do you know if your sister is dating someone.

**Opie:** I don't think so. She is ducking my calls. I wasn't super worried about it because Juice was with them. I am going to have lunch with her tomorrow.

**Jax:** We are going now. There is someone at Lyanna's house. Juice was with Lyanna at the hospital.

**Opie:** Fuck. Do you think there is a problem?

**Jax:** I don't know, however, I am going to see with my eyes. I need to check on my little girl. Meet me on 54 in 45 Minutes you are coming with me.

Jax took a shower and washed the whore off of him. He was buttoning his shirt. He looked down at the silver band on his hand. The pain he felt for her was deep. Last time he saw her, the ring he gave her wasn't on her finger. He finished getting dressed and met up with Opie.

**Opie:** You ready Brother?

**Jax:** Yeah, Lets ride.

**Back at Lyanna's house:**

Lyanna had gotten up to pee and get a drink of water. She walked in the Kitchen took out a bottle of water. She was going thru the mail. Colson walked in. He wraps his arms around her, Lyanna jumps and elbows him in the ribs.

**Colson:** BABYGIRL it's me!

**Lyanna:** Oh gosh! Colson! I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you.

**Colson:** you didn't. It is okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you.

Colson pulls her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

**Lyanna:** I need to go back to bed, I am so tired.

**Colson:** want me to go?

**Lyanna:** No, but, there are things that you should know.

**Colson:** Babygirl, let's just get some sleep we can get to know each other in the morning. We are going to take you girls to breakfast in the morning.

Lyanna Blushed.

**Lyanna:** Okay

She took his hand and walked to the bedroom. This time he took off his shorts and t-shirt. They both get in bed. He pulled her into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Down the Street from Lyanna's house:**

Jax had made it to where she lived about an hour ago. He knew better to just walk into her house. He knew that would drive her so much farther away from him. She was already so far away from him. While she left: she had not filed any paperwork to divorce him. Juice wrote the tag down and called Wayne at Charming PD to find out who owned the car.

**Jax:** What the Fuck is taking so long.

**Opie**: Man it is okay, We can see her.

Juice's phone rings it is Wayne. Jax's grabs it.

**Jax:** Wayne what do you got?

**Wayne:** The car is registered to a Colson Baker. He has a recorded nothing dangers. No prison time, He is also known as MGK, Machine Gun Kelly. However, there is not a gang relationship on record.

**Jax**: Thanks, I know who he is.

**Inside Lyanna's house:**

Lyanna woke up in Colson's arms. It is about 6:00 AM. She had no clue what was about to happen.

Colson felt Lyanna wake up and get out of bed. When she came back from the bathroom he was sitting up in the bed.

She stood against the door frame.

**Lyanna:** Good Morning

**Colson:** Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?

**Lyanna:** Better than I have in months. How about you? Do you think they are up?

Lyanna Blushed and walked over to the bed and laid across it.

**Colson:** It was a good night. Probably not. They were up most of the night.

**Lyanna:** Oh! (Smiling & Blushing) So, I think I am going to make some breakfast. All I have in the house is oatmeal. I am off today, and this is the only day I have to go to the Market.

**Colson:** Baby girl, you don't remember what I told you last night.

**Lyanna:** Yes, But I didn't want to hold you to it.

Lyanna worried about getting involved with Colson. She liked him. However, she had so much baggage. She was worried that it would scare him off.

**Colson:** I am going to the bathroom. Get dressed I know a great place.

He kissed her forehead.

She got up and grabbed a pair of Black Tights, a baby pink lace bralette, White t-shirt and jean jacket with part of black cute sandals. She laid her jean jacket and bag on her bench while she dressed.

Colson knocked on the door.

**Lyanna:** Almost dressed.

She slipped on the white top and opened the door. Colson stood in the doorway as she slipped on her shoes. He thought that she was so cute with her hair in a bun, she didn't have any makeup on, but she was naturally beautiful, and those feet were so cute. After she slipped on her sandals. She grabbed her bag and jacket. They walked to his SUV.

**Lyanna:** Wow, Nice car! I love the black on black. My jeep is that way.

**Colson:** That is a cool Jeep! You don't normally see a girl with a raised jeep with big tires.

The dinner was only about two miles from the house. So, there was only was little conversations.

Little did they know there was trouble following them. Jax watched her and him laughing in her driveway. His blood was boiling.

**At the Diner:**

Colson walked around the car to open her door. They walked into the diner and sat in a back booth.

**Lyanna**: I have never been here. I love diners. We have one where I lived before here; they had the best French toast with fresh strawberries.

**Colson**: Is that where you are from?

**Lyanna**: No, it is where I met Aylee. It is a small town up north called Charming. We don't have dinners where I am from in Georgia. We have waffle houses.

**Colson**: You're from Georgia?

**Lyanna:** Yea, a town right outside Atlanta. Where are you from?

Colson realized that she has no clue who he was. He loved that.

**Colson:** I am from Cleveland.

**Lyanna:** Cool, the only thing I know about Cleveland is the Drew Carey show.

A waitress walked up and asked what they would like.

Colson ordered coffee and waffles with eggs and bacon. Lyanna ordered French toast and OJ.

They kept talking, Colson told her about his little girl Casie.

Jax saw that her back was to the door. So, he parked in the front so she wouldn't see him walk in.

The waitress brought the food. They are deep in conversation.

**Colson & Lyanna:** Thank you.

**Waitress:** You are welcome. (she looks up and to see the guys walk-in) Just sit anywhere.

Jax walked over to the table. Colson looks up knowing what cut his meant. The guy that was walking to him was dangerous. He didn't know how dangerous. He didn't want to scare Lyanna. They had been talking about what he did. She was laughing about how stupid he must think she was to not know who he and Slim were. Jax heard what she said.

Jax: Well sweetheart, you listen to real music, not that street shit.

Lyanna froze; knowing Jax's voice right away. Jax sat down in the booth and put his arm around his wife.

**Lyanna:** What are you doing here Jackson?

Lyanna used his full name in anger. Colson knew that she knows this man. However, She wasn't scared of him she was angry at him.

**Jax:** Well I am trying to figure out why some Hollywood asshole is with my wife at my house.

**Lyanna**: Jackson, I want you to leave right now.

**Colson:** Wife?

**Lyanna:** Ex-Wife! I told you last night there is a lot you don't know.

Lyanna started to tear up; believing that Jax was going to scare off Colson. She liked Colson and didn't want him scared off.

**Jax:** Well if you don't file papers, you're still my wife.

**Lyanna To Jax**: Well I am guessing you haven't checked your mail. If you had you would have seen the papers I filed a month ago. Right after you surprised me last time.

**Lyanna to Opie:** Does your sister know you are here?

**Opie:** yes, we were going to have lunch.

**Lyanna:** Jackson, Please, leave I don't want any trouble here.

Jackson was angry that she had filed papers. However, he wasn't just going to walk away from her without a fight.

**Jax:** Sweetheart, you need to walk outside and speak with me privately. She didn't know his game.

She looked at Opie.

**Lyanna:** You two, stay in here over there. (She pointed to a booth across the dinner) Colson, please understand why.

**Colson:** It's fine. I'll be here when you are done.

**Lyanna to Opie and Juice:** You move from there and I will shoot him.

She grabbed her bag. Opie and Juice knew that she kept the 380 handguns in her bag that Jax got her last year for her birthday.

She watched as Opie and Juice walked across the Diner and her and Jax walked to the door.

**Outside: **

**Lyanna:** What do you want Jackson?

**Jax:** Baby, you have to come home. I feel so far away from you, please, let me back in.

Jax was rubbing her crossed arms. Colson saw her anger building. He wanted to go and protect her from him. He knew that he was outnumbered, and they could get hurt.

**Lyanna:** well Jax that is of your own doing. You had an affair with that whore Ima and made me lose my baby. So, I can tell you that we are done. Then there was when your mother said I would die if I ever caused you to trouble for you or Abel. Just like she did to TARA!

**Jax:** Baby, I want you to stop listening to my crazy mother. Abel needs his mother. I need his mother.

**Lyanna:** I love Abel, and it is killing me not to be with him. I know that I am not his biological mother. I want to be in his life, but I can't be with you anymore. I lost our baby I can't forgive you for that. You didn't protect us you let Abel get taken and you broke my trust by fucking that porn whore, and not telling me that our son was taken by that murderous Irishman. You cost me everything. I am done with you and this conversation.

Lyanna walked away. Jax grabs her arm. She slapped him hard busting his lip.

**Lyanna:** No Jax!

Walking back into the Dinner Opie is standing at the door.

**Lyanna:** Opie, take him home. Make sure I am not at home when you return. I am done with the SOA Bullshit. Juice, if I see you, I will call the cops.

They walked outside to see Jax sitting on his bike. Lyanna walked back to the booth. Colson stands up to hug her. Jax watches on. He wanted to kill this guy.

**Colson:** You okay baby girl?

**Lyanna:** I am sorry Colson; I hate he messed up our breakfast. I was having a great morning.

**Colson:** Nothing is messed up. Do you think he the first ex that has tried to mess up a date?

**Lyanna:** A date? I like that.

Lyanna was so happy that Jax didn't mess up this date. Colson was amazing.

**Colson:** remind me never to piss you off.

Both laughed.

**Colson:** So, are you okay.

**Lyanna:** Yes, I will be. Jackson is my past. There is just a small eight-month-old problem. He is my stepson. I have had him since the day he was born. Jax's Ex-wife overdosed, So, I am the only mother he knows. I am not sure if Jax will cut me out of his life. Told you there was baggage. I would understand if you don't want this drama.

Colson saw the pain on her face.

**Colson:** Lyanna, I understand how you feel. I would never be able to be cut out of my child's life.

**Lyanna:** I was in the process of adopting him when Jax cheated.

She knew that she couldn't tell about what happened. It was club business.

**Colson**: do you have a picture of the little man?

This made Lyanna Light up. She grabbed her phone and showed him like twenty pictures.

**Outside:**

**Opie:** So, VP what is the plan? Your old lady made it clear I am not welcome at her home. She told Juice that she will call the cop if she sees him.

**Jax:** I am not leaving her. I am not losing my wife to this Hollywood asshole.

Jax sees Colson holding Lyanna.

**Jax**: That motherfucker will pay. I will kill him myself if he thinks that he is going to take her from me. Juice, stay here and let me know when they leave follow them. Ope, Meet Aylee for lunch. Pump her for whatever information she has on this shit head. I am going to the LA clubhouse.

Colson and Lyanna finished breakfast and drove back to the house. He wasn't leaving her so this biker asshole could come and hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the Diner:

**Opie:** Juice you go ahead and go to the house I will meet you there. I have to worn Aylee.

**Juice:** okay, brother. Good luck.

**Inside: **

Colson and Lyanna finish up breakfast. They have learned about each other's childhood. She heard all about Casie. They shared pictures of Casie and Abel. Colson likes Lyanna she is just a normal girl. If she can deal with a VP of an MC than maybe she can deal with his lifestyle.

Colson paid the check. Lyanna watched Opie. She knew that he was going to follow them. Jax didn't care what she said he wouldn't allow her to be alone.

**Colson:** Baby girl, are you going to be okay here?

**Lyanna:** Yea, I am. So, Aylee is Opie's sister. I didn't know if you heard me when I said it earlier.

**Colson:** I did.

**Lyanna:** I will deal with it when we get back to my house. I am the only one who can. He won't listen to her. Also, she will protect the club no matter what. Her Dad is a founding member with Jax's dad I am sorry Colson. I am sure this is more drama than you want to deal with. I will understand if you don't want to see me again.

**Colson:** I am not going to hide from drama. Never will.

Lyanna smiles at him. Colson grabs her hand and walked her to his SUV.

**Text from Opie to Aylee**:

O: Baby sister call me ASAP!

In the SUV:

They pull out of the parking lot; head to Lyanna's house. She watches Opie follow them.

**Colson**: Lyanna, grab my phone, type in code 5366. Text Slim and tell him to get up; tell him I'll explain later. I don't want you to have to deal with this guy and Aylee Alone.

**TEXT from Colson to Slim: **

C: Slim it is Lyanna, Colson wanted you to get up he will explain later.

S: Ok, I'm up. I'll meet you out front.

When they pull into the driveway Aylee sees her brother.

**Aylee**: FUCK! This isn't good.

Aylee sees Lyanna face. She is extremely angry.

Opie parks on the street; knowing that Lyanna was already pissed. Aylee didn't want to push her away from Jax. He is having trouble connecting with his wife.

**Slim:** Who is that Aylee?

**Aylee**: My brother it a long story.

Slim comes right out to the car.

**Colson:** put Lyanna between us man.

They walked in the house.

**Slim:** What the fuck man.

**Lyanna:** AYLEE! Did you know?

**Aylee:** Know What?

**Lyanna**: That your brother and Jax showed up to breakfast.

**Aylee:** Lyanna, I swear I didn't call them.

**Lyanna**: GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I swear if I see one cut I am calling the cops!

**Aylee**: Lyanna, you can't do that.

Lyanna cut her eyes at her friend.

**Lyanna**: make him leave now. I don't want that in my life.

**Aylee**: ok ok.

Aylee walked outside to Opie.

**Opie**: Hey baby sister.

**Aylee:** Hey Big Brother. She wants you guys out of here. She wants to call the cops. Where is Jax or her brother Kozik? We will be lucky if she doesn't call Lem. You know that he will always protect her even if Kozik pays the price.

**Opie:** How did she meet this Hollywood asshole.

**Aylee:** I think they are just friends nothing more.

**Opie**: He is something to her. He is protecting her and they are very cozy. Jax knows and he is not going to leave it alone.

**Aylee:** You have to try Ope. You know that she doesn't always understand the club. She may have a brother and husband in the club, but she doesn't understand. She is like Donna. She loved the man, not the club.

**Opie:** Ok, we can meet for dinner Juice is here. I am going to see Jax at the clubhouse.

Lyanna watches Opie ride off and Aylee walks back to the house.

**Slim**: Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?

**Colson:** Lyanna's ex and Aylee's brother showed up at breakfast. They are part for SOA.

**Slim:** Shit man.

Lyanna walked into the bedroom with her phone. Colson wanted to go with her, but he knew that she needed a minute alone.

**Aylee:** Colson, I am sorry. I didn't know they were here. You have to understand technically she is still the princess of the MC. Her life is complicated. She has a brother in the club and a brother that is a cop in LA. That is why we moved here after she left Charming. It's one thing for me to date out of the club however, She will never divorce Jax. Never.

**Colson:** She has already filed papers to divorce him.

**Aylee:** How do you know that?

**Colson**: She told Jax at breakfast; something about his last visit.

**Aylee:** Oh shit! I didn't know this could get worse.

In Lyanna's room, she texts her brother LEM

**Lyanna:** Lem, Opie is here and Aylee is making him leave but Jax is in town. What should I do?

**Lem:** If he doesn't leave I'll take care of it. Let me talk to Shane and Ronnie. Stay put and lock the doors.

**At the Barn:**

**Lem:** My sister's asshole biker husband is here.

**Shane:** What do you want to do? Should we call Vic?

**Lem:** No, let me call my brother.

**Shane**: you know he will want to back his VP. You know that he thinks she is safer with him than here in LA.

**Lem:** I know but he my brother. (TWIN BROTHER)

**Lem Texts Kozik:**

**Lem:** Bro, it Ly her Ex is in LA did you know?

**Kozik:** No man, I would have let her know. Maybe they are working things out. The VP would never hurt her. He would kill himself before hurting her.

**Lem:** I am going to check on her want us to call you?

**Kozik:** yeah, tell her I will come to stay if needed.

**Lem:** love you, Bro.

**Kozik**: Love you too bro.

**Lem Calls Lyanna:**

**Lem:** Ly it is ok, I talk to Kozik he said that Jax wouldn't hurt you. However, If you want us there we are coming.

**Lyanna**: Opie left Hopefully for good. I know Jax wouldn't hurt me however, his life would and has.

She thinks about the baby she lost.

**Lem**: Want me to come by after my shift?

**Lyanna:** Maybe, I'll call you.

There is a knock on the door.

**Lyanna:** who is it?

**Colson**: it is me. Can I come in?

**Lyanna:** Sure.

**Colson:** What do you want to do here?

**Lyanna:** I want a normal life again.

**Colson:** What is normal?

Lyanna smiles.

**Lyanna:** Did Aylee tell slim what is going on?

**Colson:** Yes, He seems okay with it. So am I.

He reaches over to hug and kiss her. Lyanna stopped him. Colson thinks she will pull away from him.

**Lyanna:** Can we take things super slow. I like you a lot, but the last man I was with was Jax.

**Colson: **Babygirl, we can and will no pressure from me.

Colson asked for her phone.

Lyanna gave it to him.

**Colson**: What is the code?

**Lyanna:** 7448

Colson unlocks it. He sees the picture of Abel on the background. Opens the contacts and adds his number. He calls his phone.

**Colson**: Now we have each other's number. The ball is in your court. I am going to work in the studio this afternoon. However, I am planning on going to a party tonight unless a cute southern girl calls me and tell me to take her to dinner.

Lyanna watches her name be saved in his phone as, Cute Southern Girl Lyanna.

**Lyanna:** We will see…

Colson kisses her forehead and smile at her.

Lyanna gets back in bed. She wanted to sleep for 1000 years.

Slim leaves with Colson; Aylee walked into Lyanna's room she is asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the Diner:

**Opie:** Juice you go ahead and go to the house I will meet you there. I have to worn Aylee.

**Juice:** okay, brother. Good luck.

**Inside: **

Colson and Lyanna finish up breakfast. They have learned about each other's childhood. She heard all about Casie. They shared pictures of Casie and Abel. Colson likes Lyanna she is just a normal girl. If she can deal with a VP of an MC than maybe she can deal with his lifestyle.

Colson paid the check. Lyanna watched Opie. She knew that he was going to follow them. Jax didn't care what she said he wouldn't allow her to be alone.

**Colson:** Baby girl, are you going to be okay here?

**Lyanna:** Yea, I am. So, Aylee is Opie's sister. I didn't know if you heard me when I said it earlier.

**Colson:** I did.

**Lyanna:** I will deal with it when we get back to my house. I am the only one who can. He won't listen to her. Also, she will protect the club no matter what. Her Dad is a founding member with Jax's dad I am sorry Colson. I am sure this is more drama than you want to deal with. I will understand if you don't want to see me again.

**Colson:** I am not going to hide from drama. Never will.

Lyanna smiles at him. Colson grabs her hand and walked her to his SUV.

**Text from Opie to Aylee**:

O: Baby sister call me ASAP!

In the SUV:

They pull out of the parking lot; head to Lyanna's house. She watches Opie follow them.

**Colson**: Lyanna, grab my phone, type in code 5366. Text Slim and tell him to get up; tell him I'll explain later. I don't want you to have to deal with this guy and Aylee Alone.

**TEXT from Colson to Slim: **

C: Slim it is Lyanna, Colson wanted you to get up he will explain later.

S: Ok, I'm up. I'll meet you out front.

When they pull into the driveway Aylee sees her brother.

**Aylee**: FUCK! This isn't good.

Aylee sees Lyanna face. She is extremely angry.

Opie parks on the street; knowing that Lyanna was already pissed. Aylee didn't want to push her away from Jax. He is having trouble connecting with his wife.

**Slim:** Who is that Aylee?

**Aylee**: My brother it a long story.

Slim comes right out to the car.

**Colson:** put Lyanna between us man.

They walked in the house.

**Slim:** What the fuck man.

**Lyanna:** AYLEE! Did you know?

**Aylee:** Know What?

**Lyanna**: That your brother and Jax showed up to breakfast.

**Aylee:** Lyanna, I swear I didn't call them.

**Lyanna**: GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I swear if I see one cut I am calling the cops!

**Aylee**: Lyanna, you can't do that.

Lyanna cut her eyes at her friend.

**Lyanna**: make him leave now. I don't want that in my life.

**Aylee**: ok ok.

Aylee walked outside to Opie.

**Opie**: Hey baby sister.

**Aylee:** Hey Big Brother. She wants you guys out of here. She wants to call the cops. Where is Jax or her brother Kozik? We will be lucky if she doesn't call Lem. You know that he will always protect her even if Kozik pays the price.

**Opie:** How did she meet this Hollywood asshole.

**Aylee:** I think they are just friends nothing more.

**Opie**: He is something to her. He is protecting her and they are very cozy. Jax knows and he is not going to leave it alone.

**Aylee:** You have to try Ope. You know that she doesn't always understand the club. She may have a brother and husband in the club, but she doesn't understand. She is like Donna. She loved the man, not the club.

**Opie:** Ok, we can meet for dinner Juice is here. I am going to see Jax at the clubhouse.

Lyanna watches Opie ride off and Aylee walks back to the house.

**Slim**: Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?

**Colson:** Lyanna's ex and Aylee's brother showed up at breakfast. They are part for SOA.

**Slim:** Shit man.

Lyanna walked into the bedroom with her phone. Colson wanted to go with her, but he knew that she needed a minute alone.

**Aylee:** Colson, I am sorry. I didn't know they were here. You have to understand technically she is still the princess of the MC. Her life is complicated. She has a brother in the club and a brother that is a cop in LA. That is why we moved here after she left Charming. It's one thing for me to date out of the club however, She will never divorce Jax. Never.

**Colson:** She has already filed papers to divorce him.

**Aylee:** How do you know that?

**Colson**: She told Jax at breakfast; something about his last visit.

**Aylee:** Oh shit! I didn't know this could get worse.

In Lyanna's room, she texts her brother LEM

**Lyanna:** Lem, Opie is here and Aylee is making him leave but Jax is in town. What should I do?

**Lem:** If he doesn't leave I'll take care of it. Let me talk to Shane and Ronnie. Stay put and lock the doors.

**At the Barn:**

**Lem:** My sister's asshole biker husband is here.

**Shane:** What do you want to do? Should we call Vic?

**Lem:** No, let me call my brother.

**Shane**: you know he will want to back his VP. You know that he thinks she is safer with him than here in LA.

**Lem:** I know but he my brother. (TWIN BROTHER)

**Lem Texts Kozik:**

**Lem:** Bro, it Ly her Ex is in LA did you know?

**Kozik:** No man, I would have let her know. Maybe they are working things out. The VP would never hurt her. He would kill himself before hurting her.

**Lem:** I am going to check on her want us to call you?

**Kozik:** yeah, tell her I will come to stay if needed.

**Lem:** love you, Bro.

**Kozik**: Love you too bro.

**Lem Calls Lyanna:**

**Lem:** Ly it is ok, I talk to Kozik he said that Jax wouldn't hurt you. However, If you want us there we are coming.

**Lyanna**: Opie left Hopefully for good. I know Jax wouldn't hurt me however, his life would and has.

She thinks about the baby she lost.

**Lem**: Want me to come by after my shift?

**Lyanna:** Maybe, I'll call you.

There is a knock on the door.

**Lyanna:** who is it?

**Colson**: it is me. Can I come in?

**Lyanna:** Sure.

**Colson:** What do you want to do here?

**Lyanna:** I want a normal life again.

**Colson:** What is normal?

Lyanna smiles.

**Lyanna:** Did Aylee tell slim what is going on?

**Colson:** Yes, He seems okay with it. So am I.

He reaches over to hug and kiss her. Lyanna stopped him. Colson thinks she will pull away from him.

**Lyanna:** Can we take things super slow. I like you a lot, but the last man I was with was Jax.

**Colson: **Babygirl, we can and will no pressure from me.

Colson asked for her phone.

Lyanna gave it to him.

**Colson**: What is the code?

**Lyanna:** 7448

Colson unlocks it. He sees the picture of Abel on the background. Opens the contacts and adds his number. He calls his phone.

**Colson**: Now we have each other's number. The ball is in your court. I am going to work in the studio this afternoon. However, I am planning on going to a party tonight unless a cute southern girl calls me and tell me to take her to dinner.

Lyanna watches her name be saved in his phone as, Cute Southern Girl Lyanna.

**Lyanna:** We will see…

Colson kisses her forehead and smile at her.

Lyanna gets back in bed. She wanted to sleep for 1000 years.

Slim leaves with Colson; Aylee walked into Lyanna's room she is asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flash Back:**

Abel was taken by the IRA. All she wanted was her baby back. Jax has been working around the clock to get information about where Abel is. He comes home late and leaves early. He blames himself for letting this happen. He knew that messing with the gun deals could put danger on the club, but not his son. Lyanna was home from the hospital. She was badly beaten by Jimmy's guys. She tried to protect both of her sons.

She wouldn't let anyone near her but Aylee, Donna, and Kozik. She lets Clay see her. Gemma and Jax are pushed away.

Clay comes to check on her daily. She knows that he is reporting back to Jax and Gemma. However, since she has been with Jax, Clay treats her like she is his daughter. She knew how to fight back because of Clay thought her how. He was the only one who knew that she was still pregnant. She was worried about the beating that she would lose the baby. After weeks of healing, she went to the clubhouse to check on Jax. She may have been angry at him, but he still was the love of her life and father to her boys. Clay and Gemma are in the office and see her pull up. Gemma, says to clay finally she is doing what my Jax needs.

Lyanna walked in the clubhouse to see some of the croweaters and guys around. She knows Jax is here. His bike is on the lot. She asked Rat where Jax was. Rat said he was working in the Dorm room. She walked past JT's Bike to Jax's dorm room. Without knocking she walked in. She sees that he is with the whore from the porn studio Ima. She quickly closes the door and runs from the clubhouse. She is still sore and in pain from the beating. Opie and Kozik see her running for the door. Jax comes out with jeans on. She is trying to leave. Jax grabs her arm, to stop her. While he pulls her to him for a second she slaps him to let her go. Ima comes out with only her dress on. She grabs at Lyanna. Bitch, he is mind now. She pushed Lyanna back into the pool table. Tig grabs Ima as Lyanna abdomen hits the pool table. Clay and Gemma have just walked in the clubhouse. Ima is fighting to get to her. Jax goes to Lyanna's side. Lyanna is screaming in pain. Gemma knows that she is losing her grandchild. Clay tells Rat to call an ambulance. Lyanna pushes Jax away. Clay and Kozik take her into the chapel. She is bleeding on the redwood table. Gemma is trying to hold Jax. Ima is trying to get to Jax. Aylee grabs her by the hair and tosses her from the clubhouse. Aylee said, you better run BITCH. Ima says I don't know why I just solved Jax's problem for him. Aylee, tells her bitch you were only used as a hole. He only fucks you from behind never let your mouth touch him. Not his dick or his mouth. Everyone knows that there is just one woman who he makes love to. Ima runs to her car. The ambulance pulled up. They rush into the chapel. Clay tells Jax to leave that he will call with an update on Lyanna. Jax looks into the chapel to see the tears in Lyanna's eyes. Kozik and Clay take her to the hospital. When they get to the ER; the doctor does an ultrasound. There is no heartbeat. Lyanna screams that Jax killed her sons. The Doctors give her some medication for the pain and to sleep.

Clay walked out to call Jax. He sees Jax, Gemma, Tig, Aylee, Donna, and Opie sitting in the waiting room. Jax quick walks over to Clay. Jax, son I am sorry she lost the baby. Kozik hears Jax. Kozik slammed Jax to the floor and started hitting him. Why did you let that whore in the clubhouse? Clay, Tig, and Opie pulled Kozik off Jax. Jax doesn't try to fight back. He knows that Kozik is right. Jax sees Lyanna being wheeled out of the ER. He follows her. The nurse says I am sorry sir only family can see her. Jax says I am her husband so that makes me family. The Nurse says I am so sorry Mr. Teller. We are taking your wife to a room she will be staying in the hospital for a few days. Gemma goes over to Clay and says they will be okay baby. I know you love her like a daughter. Gemma always wanted to give Clay a child.

Jax holds Lyanna's hand all night. When she woke up in the morning; she sees Jax holding her hand with his head on the bed. She quickly pulls away from him. This wakes up Jax. Jax says, Baby, I am so sorry. Lyanna looks at him coldly and says, you killed both of our sons. Get out we are done, I want a divorce. Jax begs her to yell or scream at him but to please, don't leave. That he knows that Abel is still out there. He tried to hold her. She starts screaming for him to go. He reluctantly leaves. He sees Juice and Ope in the waiting room. Jax tells Juice, I don't give a shit what it cost FIND MINE AND LYANNA'S, SON. Juice leaves to track down more leads.

Gemma is at home making breakfast. She didn't want Lyanna eating hospital food. She was making her favorite French toast with fresh fruit. Her pre-pay rings she knows it is club business. She answers it right away. It was a club business, but not the clubhouse she was the queen of. It was JT whore from SAMBEL. Gemma knew Maureen's voice right away. Maureen said that Abel was in Belfast. Gemma dropped the phone. Clay sees her, and rushed over, Gemma said that Abel was in Belfast. Clay picked up the phone but the line was dead. He grabs his phone and called Jax. Clay told Jax what happens. Clay was on the phone with the President of SAMBEL when Jax walked in. Gemma asked about Lyanna. Jax said that she was angry and sad. Gemma assured her son that when Abel was in her arms that she would be back in his.

Lyanna called Lem and Kozik to come to St. Thomas. She also talked with Margret Murphy about transferring to LA. Lem and Kozik agreed to move her there right away. She stayed in the hospital one more night. Kozik told Jax that he would stay with her. Jax wanted Lyanna to be as comfortable as possible. So, he said okay. Not knowing that she was going to run to Lem in LA. Jax came to get Lyanna to take her home and walked into an empty room. He could wait to tell her that they knew where Abel was. He dropped the pink roses on the floor, running to the nurses' station where Aylee was. He asked where his wife is. Aylee told him that Kozik and Lem took her home yesterday. Aylee why didn't anyone call me? Aylee said that she thought that he knew because Kozik was with her. She was protected; I thought that you sent him because of what happened at the club. Jax saw Margret looking at him. She hated that Lyanna was with him. Jax left to go to their house. When he got there he saw that her things were gone. He called Kozik. Kozik answered right away. Sorry VP, This is the way she wanted it. I had to help her she is so lost with everything. Jax said that he know Kozik was protecting his sister. However, he wanted to know where she is right away. He had information about Abel. Kozik said that she is with Lem in LA. That he needs to give her a minute to heal. Jax was angry but he knew that Kozik was right. He knew that he wanted her with him when he got Abel back but that was still a few days away.

Two days had passed Jax had texted Lyanna.

J: Baby, I understand you leaving. I have a lead on Abel. I will let you know what I find.

Lyanna: Is he safe?

J: Yes, We will have our son home soon.

Lyanna: I am in LA with Lem. I need time, but I want to go with you to get our son.

J: you will be my first call. I will send Chibbs to protect you and bring you home once we know something. I love you, stay there and rest.

She didn't tell him that she was moving to LA. She knew that right now she wanted her son home safe. She was having her tea on the front porch when a black SUV pulled up. It was Gemma. Gemma walked up the step to where Lyanna was. Gemma said to lyanna how are you doing baby? Lyanna was upset that she was here. Knowing that Gemma would always choose Jax's side; Lyanna says hello to Gemma with all the kindness she can. Gemma asked her daughter in law how she is feeling. I am healing and resting. What can I do for you, Gemma? Gemma dropped the kind mother in law stick, saying you can return home where you belong to my son. That is where a good old lady belongs. Lyanna Stands up weakly and says Gemma, I am never coming home. Jax and I will care for our son when he comes home together. Gemma walked over to Lyanna and says, you will either come home like a good little girl or you will meet the same fate as that Junky whore Tara did. Lyanna gathered all of her power to go at Gemma. You better leave before I scream for Lem and have your ass tossed in jail for trespassing. Gemma sees Chibbs, knowing that if Lyanna screams she would push Clay and Jax to Lyanna's side. Gemma says, Okay Mom, I get it you just need time to do what is right. Gemma leaves and Chibbs and nods at Lyanna. He calls Clay and Jax to tell her that Gemma was visiting Lyanna.

**_Clay and Jax reaction & Abel's return in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVE BEEN SLAMMED WITH SCHOOL! HERE IS AN UPDATE I HOPE TO UPDATE MORE SOON!**

**Still in the flashback:**

When was Lyanna going to learn not to engage with Gemma? Lyanna thought to herself.

**CHIBBS TEXT TO JAX:**

**C: JACKIE BOY YOUR MOM IS VISITING YOU, LITTLE GIRL. WANT ME TO CHECK ON LYANNA OR ARE YOU COMING HERE?**

**J: I AM ALMOST TO THE LA CLUBHOUSE. MAKE SURE MY CRAZY MOTHER DOESN'T DO ANYTHING.**

**JAX TO CLAY:**

**J: YOUR WIFE IS PAYING A VISIT TO LYANNA.**

**C: SHIT MAN HOW CLOSE ARE YOU?**

**J: 5 MINS. CALL YOU WHEN I SEE LYANNA.**

**C: OK.**

**CHIBBS TEXTED CLAY:**

**C: YOUR OLD LADY IS WITH VISITING YOU DAUGHTER.**

**Prez: I KNOW JAX TEXTED ME. MAKE SURE YOU WATCH OVER HER. WE ARE FINE HERE. I NEED MY DAUGHTER TO BE OK.**

**C: YOU HAVE MY WORD.**

Gemma drives pass the Scotsman. She is angry that this little twat is taking focus away from her. She thinks to herself that she killed the wrong mother. At least she could convince Tara to do what she wanted.

**A FEW DAYS LATER: **

Jax pulls up to CHIBBS. Lyanna was having her afternoon tea on the porch. She feels panicked. Lyanna isn't ready to deal with her and Jackson's relationship.

She is smart enough not to run in the house. If she did that would have caused more damage to her and Jax. Also, Lem would have wanted to start a fight with Jax.

Lyanna wraps the cozy blanket around her and pulls her legs to her chest and Jax walked up to the house.

Jax greeted her "Hey babygirl" he kissed her head wanting to pull her to his into his arms. Lyanna isn't having it. She tensed up when he called her babygirl and kissed her. Lyanna asked, why are you here? Jax leans on the railing.

Jax says to Lyanna, I wanted to see you and tell you that we got a call from Maureen, the old lady to the president of SAMBEL (Irish chapter of SOA). She said that Abel was with her. That the Irishman brought him to her because of her ties to SOA. He was wanting forgiveness for taking him. Jackson took out his phone and showed her the picture of Abel in Maureen's arms. This was taken this morning, Jax told Lyanna.

Lyanna took Jax's phone there are tears in her eyes. She touched Abel's face on the screen. She stood up gingerly. Jax pulls her into his arms to keep her steady and cuddle her. She looks at him. Lyanna says, WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN WE GET OUR SON BACK. I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH DEAD.

Jax wipes her tears away and says. Trust me, baby, I will take care of our family. He will never get forgiveness or take another breath.

Lyanna tried to pull out of Jax's arms.

Jax asked Lyanna, where are you going?

Lyanna says I must pack. We have to go get Abel.

Jax tells her, He isn't sure that is a good idea in her condition.

Lyanna pulls every bit of strength she has, and says, you hear me when I say, I will be with you only to get OUR son and when you KILL that piece of shit. She said this with more venom than he had ever heard her use.

Jax loves her so much. This was his wife and the mother of his child. He knows that this is the little southern spitfire that he first fell in love with.

Jax knew that this wasn't a fight he will win. He says to her. Let's get you packed. We are getting travel arrangements put together now at the clubhouse in LA. Clay's getting Abel's things together and bringing them. I wanted to be the one who told you.

Jax followed Lyanna into the bedroom.

Lyanna walked over to the closet and opened it. I killed Jax to see all Lyanna's things. These things should be within their home.

She pulled jeans, t-shirts, and jammie, she took them to her bed and pack them. She finished packing. She grabbed her backpack putting her passport and things in there. She opened the top drawer to get her medications. She sat down on the bed while she was looking at the picture of Jax, Abel, and herself in their favorite park. Jax saw her looking at the picture. Jax pulled her into her arms saying that our baby will be in her arms soon.

Lyanna went and told Lem that Jax had found their son and they are going to get him.

While she was with Lem, Jax got a call from Clay.

**Phone call:**

**JAX:** Hey

**Clay:** Hey son, how is our girl?

**Jax:** She is okay, she is coming with us. Juice is booking us now.

**Clay:** I have our things. I am bringing my truck. I told your mother to wait at the LA clubhouse.

**Jax**: Shit, we must protect Lyanna from her.

**Clay**: It will be okay son. Tell Lyanna I love her and will see here soon.

**(Jax sees Lyanna walking back in) **

Lyanna looks so tied. Smiles and tells Clay goodbye and that he will see him soon.

Jax says to Lyanna, come on babygirl, we need to get to the clubhouse. Mom is waiting she is cooking your favorite chili. We can have a nap while we wait for Clay. Jax sees that Lyanna doesn't want to go to the clubhouse. He asked what is wrong.

Lyanna tells him that what his mother said to her about coming home to you. Jax swears to Lyanna that no one would ever hurt her again that he would make sure of it. That they would work out their life when Abel was back in her arm. Jax was hoping that would bring her back to him.

They took Lyanna's Jeep to the clubhouse. When they pulled up she saw Gemma standing outside with Clay. Clay sees Lyanna's jeep he walks over to her door and helps her out. He pulls her into a hug. Clay asked how his sweet daughter is. She lies and tells him that she is fine.

Clay says that she looks great. She was a pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a leather jacket. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail that is has a cute black ribbon.

Jax tells her that chili is ready to let's have dinner and a nap before we leave. Jax, Clay, and guys go in the chapel to talk and Lyanna goes to get chili.

Gemma follows her. Gemma, scared Lyanna when she says, what are you doing here? Lyanna tells her she is here to get her son. Gemma says, well I guess you are going to do the right thing and come back, MY SON. Jax and I will decide on what is right for OUR SON. WE WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT IS RIGHT FOR OUR FAMILY. THERE WILL BE NO INPUT FROM YOU. I AM NOT TARA YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME. Gemma slapped Lyanna, just as Jax and clay walked out of the chapel.

Jax and Clay rush to Lyanna's side. Jax says to Clay to take Lyanna to the dorm room. Jax looks at his mother and says, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I swear if make me lose Lyanna I will never forgive you. I will cut you out of my life and Abel's life. She is his mother and will always be his mother. Do you understand me? Gemma just nods. Jax leaves her to go and check on Lyanna. Clay is sitting on the be with her. Lyanna is crying. Jax tells Clay he has this. Jax sits on the bed pulling Lyanna into his arms. Jax pulls off her leather jacket and shoes. Babygirl let lay down before our fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Guys I am changing up the writing style let me know if you like it or would like me to change it back. )**

**Back in real-time****:**

Lyanna wakes up to a text from Jax.

**Text from Jax to Lyanna**:

**J: Baby, please let me see you. We need to talk about the papers.**

**L: No, not after today. Maybe later, I need a minute.**

**J: Okay, I am going to stay close so we can talk. **

**L: What about Abel. **

**J: I'll have Clay bring him down tomorrow. He is in daycare today.**

**L: Can he stay with me for a few days?**

**J: Yes, I will stay local so we can talk about Abel and the papers. Just know I love you so much. **

**L: Text me with the details, please**.

**Lyanna text to Colson:**

**L: Still up for Dinner? **

**C: Yes, When can I pick you up?**

**L: 8? **

**C: Perfect, How about Sushi.**

**L: I LOVE Sushi! **

**C: I am taking you to my favorite sushi.**

**L: Ok, I can't wait, What should I wear?**

**C: Well I have to take you on a proper date. You know the taking it slow part, wear open-toe shoes and a skirt. **

**L: She sent a smiley face. See you at 8. I may have to go shopping for something to wear. **

**C: See you at 8 then. **

Lyanna goes to her closet to try and figure out what she is going to wear to dinner. She finds a sexy outfit.

Lyanna goes and shopping for a new bra and pantie set. She was followed by Juice. Juice reported that she was shopping for Jax.

Jax is at the LA clubhouse when he gets a call from Clay.

**Phone call:**

**JAX:** Hey

**Clay:** Hey son, how is our girl?

**Jax:** She was out with some Hollywood asshole.

**Clay:** Sorry Man, Remember she is not in the right frame of mind right now.

**Jax:** I know. I want to let her see Abel tomorrow can you bring him to me with my truck? Don't let mom come. I can't have her setting fire to this. Lyanna said that she file papers already.

**Clay sees Gemma pulling up to TM.**

**Clay:** Shit Man. I will get Abel to you and keep your mom here. I will call when I have him.

Clay doesn't want the fight with Gemma. She is still pissed about not being able to go get Abel from Ireland.

Clay walks over to his bike and meets Gemma walking to the office.

**Gemma:** Where are you off to?

**Clay:** I have to take Jax's truck and Abel down to LA.

**Gemma:** Why?

**Clay:** Jax is at the clubhouse there, and he wants Abel to see his mother.

**Gemma:** then I will go with you.

**Clay:** NO! Jax doesn't want you there. He is trying to get our girl home. I will not have you setting fire to this. You have done enough when it comes to her.

**Gemma:** You are siding with her, not this family.

**Clay:** SHE IS OUR FAMILY. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER. YOU WILL NOT HURT HER AGAIN OR JACKSON AND I WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

**Gemma:** Yes.

Clay gets on his bike and heads to Jax and Lyanna's house.

**Gemma says to herself:** I killed the wrong people. I should have kept JT & Tara.

Gemma remembered how both Jax and Clay sided with Lyanna when they were leaving for Ireland. When they were leaving and there. No one cared how the queen felt. Jax should have picked Abel up and put him in Gemma's in her arms. When they got to Ireland Jax took Abel and Lyanna into a room just them.

Lyanna was at the mall shopping for a new bra and pantie set. Everything she has had been touched by Jax. She found the sexiest white lace bra and panties. She heard the bikes pull up while she was shopping, she figured Juice or Chibbs was there. She keeps enjoying her shopping. The next store was her favorite store she bought so many of her new outfits here. Lyanna picked out a flowy white skirt and blacktop to try on. Also, she found the perfect pair of strappy heels.

Lyanna was trying on the outfit. When she in the dressing room and she had black thong and lace bra. She put the top and heals on. Lyanna was getting ready to try on the skirt. She didn't hear the curtain open.

Lyanna was leaning over when she felt a familiar hand on her ass. Lyanna looked in the mirror and saw Jax standing there. Lyanna was upset this was the second time she was surprised by Jax today. Lyanna pulled away from Jax. Lyanna back up away from Jax. She backed up to the wall. What are you doing here JACKSON? I was wanting to know what you are getting so dolled up for. I know it isn't for my son. Lyanna quickly said OUR SON. Jax was now standing in front of Lyanna. Is this for that Hollywood asshole? Lyanna says, Yes, it is. We are going out tonight. I thought since I want a fresh start, I wanted fresh things for a fresh start. Jax lightly rubbed Lyanna's neck down her breast to her pantie line. slipping in fingers in her panties. He started rubbing her clit. Just remember babygirl who's pussy this is. Tears filled her eyes. Lyanna told Jax to stop, please. Jax put one finger in her tight pussy. Jax whispered to Lyanna no one will ever touch what is his. That he popped her cherry on their wedding night and that this belonged to him. Jax kissed Lyanna's lips, then pulled his finger out of her, and licked off her juices. MMM tastes just as sweet as the first time. He kissed her forehead and walked out smiling. Lyanna sat down and got herself together. She was not going to let her be shaken. Get herself together she tried on the skirt and love it. It was something she would have never worn for Jax.

Lyanna paid for her outfit. Then she went to her jeep with her sunglasses on. She acted like she didn't care that Jax was on his bike watching. Lyanna drove to her house.

Lyanna got her things out of her jeep and went into her house. She was alone. Lyanna went right to her bathroom and started the shower to wash Jax off her. She put her panties in the trash can. Laying out her new things on the bed. Lyanna took a long shower. She got out and did her hair a makeup perfect. It was from 7:30 pm.

TEXT FROM COLSON:

**C: On my way, I should be there in 20 mins.**

**L: ok, I am here. The front door is open let yourself in. **

**C: See you soon.**

**20 Mins Later….**

Jax was sitting on his bike out of sight. He knew that Lyanna would call her to brother if she saw him.

He saw Colson drive up in his range rover. Jax's blood was boiling. Colson walked up to the door and just walked in.

Colson, yelled for Lyanna, Babygirl where are you? Lyanna answered In the kitchen having a glass of wine. Would you like one?

Colson answered yes, that would be nice.

Lyanna pour the wine and walked into the living room to see Colson. Standing there in a grey suit with a black dress shirt. Colson said wow babygirl you look stunning. Lyanna kissed his cheek and handed him his wine. She knew Jax could see everything. Lyanna rested her hand on Colson's chest. Come on I just have to put on my lipstick and shoes, and I'll be ready. Colson followed Lyanna to the back of the house. Colson leaned up against the door frame and watched her take some pills that were in a small cup. What that sweetheart? Lyanna told him her birth control pills and Advil. She had a bit of a headache. Colson was happy that she was on the pill he always had to worry about the insta girls trying to have a baby with him. He watched her put on her lipstick and take it to her room putting the tube in her small bag and grab her strappy open pumps. As she leaned forward, he could see her white lace of her bra. This was driving him crazy. Lyanna stood up to put on her sweater. Colson took it and helped her put it on. Lyanna reached for her bag Colon grabbed first. Colson pulled Lyanna in his arms. Colson said to Lyanna, you look beautiful sweetheart. Lyanna Smiled and blushed. Thank you, you look handsome. Colson took his phone out. Let take a picture of us. Colson pulled Lyanna in his arms. Lyanna smiled so brightly. This was the first real smile since she lost her baby. Colson took Lyanna's hand. She turned off her bedroom light, and they walked to the front door. Colson kissed her once more. He knew that he was never going to be able to keep his hands or lips off her. Lyanna locked the door not knowing her husband watching her. She figured that Juice or Chibbs was there. Colson walked Lyanna to the car and open the door and help her in the car. He walked to his side and got in. They left with Jax on their tail.

MORE TO COME…. What do y'all think?


	10. Chapter 10

Guys, I am about to reveal a little about Lyanna's past in this chapter. However, there is a big secret about her past that she doesn't even know. Her Brother, Clay, Jackson know.

**In Colson's Range Rover:**

Colson pulls out of the driveway. The song wicked game is playing when they started driving. Lyanna says this is one of my favorite songs. Colson smiled at her taking her hand and kissing it and agreed that it was a great song. Colson looked in the rearview mirror. He tenses up Lyanna sees this. She asked Colson if he is okay. Yes, babygirl, we just have your tail following us. Lyanna, gets angry, she says, why can't he just leave me alone? Lyanna says out loud. Colson asked if Lyanna is ok. Yes, I just want to be able to go out with a nice guy without pass mistakes literal tailing me. Colson rubs Lyanna's hand; and says to her, don't worry baby, we are going to enjoy this night even if we have a third will with us. Also, I have a surprise when we get to the restaurant. Lyanna relaxed, Colson kept Lyanna's hand in his.

**At the Restaurant Nigiri: **

Colson pulls up the sushi restaurant. Lyanna is wide-eyed. She had never been to somewhere so beautiful. She started to reach for the door to open it. Colson told her to wait. Colson gave his keys to the valet. He jogged around the SUV. Opens Lyanna's door, takes her hand, saying to her that when she is with him, she never opens her own door. Lyanna reached up and kissed his cheek, then says, thank you Colson, she tells him, and most men wouldn't do or say that. Colson smiles at Lyanna and wraps her in his arms. babygirl, you will always be treated like a queen when you are with me. Colson kept his arm tight around Lyanna. They walked into the restaurant. Colson said to the hostess, two for Baker. They pretty blonde hostess said We have you two in the oaker room. Lyanna looked at him funny as they were escorted past the windows to a private dining room. Jax was pissed that he couldn't see Lyanna.

**Outside:**

Just at that time, Clay was calling.

Jax Answered, Hey Clay. Clay greeted his son and told him that he was about twenty-five minutes to the LA clubhouse. Jax told Clay that he would meet him as soon at Chib met him. Clay said that Abel and He would pick up some dinner and see him then.

Jax called Chib and told him to meet him at nigiri so he could watch Lyanna.

**Inside nigiri**

The hostess led Colson and Lyanna to the beautiful private dining room.

Their waiter was there, and he pulled out the chair for Lyanna and placed her napkin in her lap. Lyanna thanked him. The waiter asked if he could get them started with anything to drink. Colson ordered a Sapporo beer and Lyanna ask for a glass of chardonnay. Colson asked Lyanna Colson asked Lyanna if she liked gyoza and edamame. Lyanna told him she only has had Edamame. Colson ordered both. Colson orders a beer and Lyanna had wine, Colson, cheered by saying here is to you, me, and new things. They both took a sip of there drinks. Colson said to Lyanna how sexy she looked tonight. Lyanna thanked him and giggled. Her hair fell in her face a bit. Colson tucked it behind her ear. At that moment Lyanna felt that she wanted him to always do that. Lyanna smiled at Colson. Lyanna said, I have a confession to make. At that moment the doors opened with the waiter bring in the appetizers. They ordered their sushi. Colson pulled Lyanna closer to him then he took a Gyoza dumpling and feed it to her. Lyanna love it. Her face lit up. She says, I now have two new favorite things I have learned about today. Colson smiled and said what the other is? Lyanna said that is my confession; I went on spotify, and listen to your music. Colson Smiled big. What did you think? Lyanna said that she loved it so much. He asked her what her favorite song was. He was shocked when she said Loco. He thought she would have said bad things. Colson told her, babygirl you are going to have to come to a show and see me sing them live. Lyanna replied by saying that she would love that.

The waiter bought their sushi rolls to them.

Colson said that he wanted to know about how Lyanna grew up. Lyanna smiled and started to tell Colson about her life. Well, I have two older brothers they are twins. Lyanna warned him that this was going to be kinda crazy their names. He looked at her funny until he heard them. Curtis "Lemonhead" Lemansky usually known simply as "Lem" & Herman Lemansky usually known simply as Kozik. Colson told her, Okay, I get the nickname Lem, but where the hell did Kozik and lemonhead from? Lyanna pulled up a picture on her phone of the twins. Lem and Kozik are buff blonde men. Lyanna said that her bear when she was little was named Kozik from a book her mother read her. Lyanna told him that he was a tough guy with a heart of gold that always gave her the biggest bear hugs. Lyanna when on to say, My mom and dad are still married and travel all over the world. Lyanna showed her pictures of her mom and dad. He said that her mother looks familiar. Lyanna told him that she was a model till she retired. Colson told Lyanna he sees why she is so beautiful. Colson told her about his up bring. It broke Lyanna's heart that his mother could just leave him like that. They kept talking. About things, Lyanna told him that she was super happy that she was getting to have Abel tomorrow. Colson asked if Jax would be there. Lyanna said that he shouldn't be. They had agreed that she could have him on her own for a bit.

**Back at the clubhouse: **

Jax was fuming the whole way back to the clubhouse. When he walked in, he grabs a bottle of beer and a shot. The LA Prez met him at the door. "Hey VP, your pops and kid are in the dorm room" Jax thanked him and walked back to the room. Abel was in the stroller having his bottle. Jax picked up Abel and hugged him. Clay was at a small table with a beer and Chinese food. Clay greeted him and told him that he got Jax's favorite; when he opened the box, it reminded him of Lyanna. This was her favorite too. Jax put Abel in his pay pen. Clay asked how Lyanna is. He could see the pain on Jax's face. Jax said I think that I am losing her. Right now, she is out with that Hollywood prick. I followed her today she went shopping for new lingerie. Sorry man that is hard. You know that Lyanna isn't a girl that would just go bed with someone like a whore would. Jax agreed. Clay asked if what the plan was tomorrow. Jax said that he told Lyanna, that she could have Abel tomorrow. At that moment, He thought how he could interrupt her date. Maybe this Hollywood prick would leave if she was too much drama.

**Jax Texted Lyanna:**

**J: Abel just got to the Clubhouse. What time should I bring him to you tomorrow?**

Lyanna's phone was on the table. Colson saw the text pop up. Lyanna saw it too. Colson could see that she was worried about answering. Colson told her kid comes first as he rubbed the side of her cheek.

**L: 10:30 AM or 11 AM After his morning nap. I would like to see Clay if he would come too. **

**J: Ok, we will see you then mommy. Jax sent a picture of him and Abel. **

Colson and Lyanna finished dinner and decide to walk along with those shops. Chibs watched them. Lyanna tried to pretend that he wasn't there. As they walked Colson put his jacket around her. Lyanna looked up at him and smiled. She was so cold. There was a small café they decided to stop and get some dessert and espresso.

Chibs stood outside and watched them.

Colson could see that this was annoying to her. Colson asked if Jax has always made her have bodyguards. For a second she remembered when her mother first came to see her in California. She remembered how unnerved she was by how Lyanna always had bodyguards. Lyanna answered yes, I try not to ask what Jax why I must have them. The truth is I never wanted to know. Lyanna told Colson that she wished that she had listened to her mother when she told Lyanna not to get married to Jackson. Her mother told her that this as no way to live surrounded by guards. Her mother always worried about Lyanna; and how possessive Jax was. Her mother always told her that when she was younger, she was with an older man that was possessive of her. Her mother never liked how Jax treated Lyanna like she was a little girl. Colson's knew that there was more to the story, but she would tell him when she was ready. Colson paid the check and walked them back to pick up the car. As they waited Colson held Lyanna in his arms. Thinking about how in forty-eight hours this beautiful girl was making him have real feelings.

They drove back to Lyanna's house jamming out the whole way. They set in the car for a while neither of them wanted the date to end. Lyanna finally said. Why don't you come in? Just to hang out for a while. I have Abel tomorrow, or we could hand out like we did last night.

They walked in the house and Lyanna made sure to close the curtains so Chibs couldn't see in.

Once inside they walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. Lyanna had taken off her shoes when she got in the kitchen. She was reaching for a glass that she couldn't reach. Colson easily got the glass for her. He towered over her. At that moment he kissed her. Lifting her on to the counter. All Colson could help but think about the beautiful white lace bra she was wearing. They kept kissing Colson's hands moved to her top. He started running his hand underneath the top. Kissing down her neck. Lyanna didn't want to stop but she knew that she had too. Lyanna breathless told Colson we must stop. I am not ready for this. Colson saw how shaken she was okay. Colson figured that Jax had hurt her sexually. Lyanna said, Colson there is something that I must tell you. Colson kept Lyanna wrapped in his arms looking into her eyes.

Lyanna's voice shook, Colson the reason I wanted to take things slow is, Jax is the only man I have ever been with. Colson's beautiful smile lit up his face. Lyanna was not only beautiful she was so pure. Colson held her and said, Baby that is just one more perfect thing I can respect, and love about you. Lyanna's face lit up. Wow, this man is not his hard-outer shell; he is kind, caring, and patient. Colson kissed Lyanna and helped her off the counter. He asked what time little man was coming tomorrow. Lyanna told him around 10:30 or 11 AM. Colson asked if she wanted to hang out or wanted him to go. Lyanna knew what she wanted was for him to stay. Colson could tell she wanted him to stay. Colson looked at her and said that his hand will only hold and kiss her until she is ready. Lyanna said that Aylee is at the hospital till 3 AM. Lyanna said that the sofa isn't comfortable as we know. So, she thinks they should go to her room and watch a movie. Colson and Lyanna walked in her bedroom He had left his jacket in the car, so he just took off his shoes. Lyanna asked if he cared if she got in her jammies. Colson smiled at her and said of course not. Lyanna goes to her Jammie draw and pulls out a navy satin short and tank top set. He could see that she loves this pattern. There was a matching rube on the hook on the wall. Lyanna said that she would be right back. She had changed and kept her bra and panties on. Lyanna walked back into her room to find Colson on the bed looking for a show or movie to watch. Colson had reach for Lyanna like the night before, pulling her into his arms. They decided to watch the movie, Lawless. Lyanna was so comfortable with Colson. However, the bra she was wearing wasn't. She sat up and took it off. Lyanna was surprised at how conformable she was with Colson. They both fell asleep after the movie.

WHAT WILL JAX DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT. Guys I want to write the next chapter this weekend it is going to be nuts!


	11. Chapter 11

Chibs is watching the house and Colson still hasn't come out. It was after midnight. This wasn't ok. Chibs knew that he had to let Jax know. Earlier Jax had told Chibs to let him know when Colson left, and Aylee was home.

**Text from Chibs to Jax**:

**C**: Sorry to have to be the one who tells you this. Your old lady is still in the house with the guy. Aylee is still not home.

**J:** God damn it stay there. I will find out where Aylee is.

Jax's blood was boiling. He was worried that she was fucking that Hollywood asshole. It made him sick thinking of his little girl in his arms.

**Jax to Aylee:**

**J:** Where are you? Why are you not at home? You should be watching Lyanna.

**A:** I am at the hospital till 3 AM.

**J:** Ok, well that asshole is still in the house with Lyanna.

**A:** She likes him. I don't want anything to do with this, please. She is my best friend. I don't want to lose her too.

**J:** She is an old lady. You know that she shouldn't be with him. She belongs to Abel and me. Tell me where she keeps the extra key now.

**A:** Jax, please, don't do this.

**J:** either you tell me, or I am breaking the door down.

**A**: You do that, and you will lose her forever.

**J:** Tell me NOW!

**A**: It is under the turtle at the back door. I will never forgive you if you hurt her.

**J:** I would NEVER hurt her.

**A**: You better not.

Jax tells Clay what is going on. He tells Jax to be careful. Jax asked him to stay with Abel.

Jax gets on his bike and rides to Lyanna's house. Chibs keeps a lookout while Jax goes to the back door. Jax finds the key and lets himself. In he walked in the house to Livingroom, not finding Lyanna and Colson. Jax feels sick to his stomach. All he can think about is Lyanna being with another man. Jax walks back to Lyanna's room the door is open. Then he sees Colson holding Lyanna. He doesn't have a shirt on. Lyanna has on her favorite jammies.

Jax's blood is boiling. Before he knows it, he is standing in Lyanna's room yelling at her to get the fuck up. Colson and Lyanna sit up startled. Lyanna yells what the fuck are you doing in my god damn house? Jax says I have a better question why the fuck is he in your bed; after just knowing him for a day. Lyanna tells Jax he needs to leave right now that what she does now is none of his fucking business. Jax walks around the bed and grabs Lyanna. He says that you will always be my fucking business since you are mine. Colson gets out of bed and tells Jax that he better let her go before he gets hurt. Colson rushed at Jax. Jax pushed Lyanna on the bed. Colson connects a punch. Jax hits him back. Lyanna is grabbing at Jax. He mistakenly hits Lyanna.

Just then Lyanna's brother Lem runs in with Aylee, and Chibs follow them.

Lem sees Jax mistakenly hit Lyanna. He grabs Jax and slammed him in the wall. Lem tells Jax to give me a fucking reason to blow your head off. Chibs knows that he will do it too. Aylee and Colson rush over to Lyanna. Her nose is bleeding. Aylee goes and grabs a wet towel. Colson wants to kill Jax. However, Lem is showing his teeth. So, he holds Lyanna. Lem pushes Jax to the living room and cuffs him. Chibs stands to watch over Lyanna and Aylee. Chibs checks on Lyanna. Jax doesn't know that he mistakenly hit Lyanna. He is angry that Lem is pushing him out. Lem tells Jax to calm down. Lyanna is hurt and this is the last thing he needs to be doing, and he knows why. Jax's heart breaks that he has done the one thing that he promised that he will never do. Chibs leaves the bedroom and says, this is bad Jackie boy. You know that this is going to set up a shit storm with Clay and her dad that will be the likes we have never seen. Jax and Lem see Lyanna walking in the living room with an odd look on her face.

Jax tries to go to Lyanna. She puts her hand up and tells him no; with the fire that he has seen before when they lost the baby. Colson and Aylee are following Lyanna. Where is my son? It is after midnight. Jax tells her that he is with Clay. She is okay with that, she then turns to Lem and asked if he had spoken with their mom. Lem told her that their mom and dad just landed in Japan to see their grandfather. That scared Jax more than Lyanna's real father. Lyanna's grandfather was a very rich man. So was Lyanna's stepfather, but her grandfather is much richer.

Lyanna calmly told Jax, Chibs, Aylee, and Lem that she wanted them to leave HER home. Jax started to say something. Lem quickly told him that that is a bad idea unless he wanted to go to jail tonight. Lyanna quickly said that he wasn't taking him to jail unless Colson was pressing charges. Colson didn't want to press them. He would hand this himself he didn't want the cops involved.

Lyanna walked over to Jax, and says; you listen and hear me when I say; you will stop following me, you will stop the round the clock guards, you will have Clay bring me, my son, tomorrow; I don't want to see your face. If you don't do this I will make the call to my grandfather and bring everything out in the divorce. I will make it where you can only see my son thru a glass window. Jax starts to say something. Lem stops him and says, Jax, you need to leave now. Lem takes off the cuffs and Chibs walks out with Jax. Jax looks back at her Colson is holding her. Aylee tells her that she will pack her stuff and leave. Lem follows Jax outside; Jax whispers to Chibs that he wants him close to her without being seen. Chibs understands what his orders are. Aylee quickly packs her things, and tells Lyanna she will call her. Lyanna tells her that it is fine. Lyanna knows that she is going to the clubhouse. Lem hugs Lyanna and shakes Colson's hand; telling Lyanna to call if she needs him.

Colson closed the door and locked it. Lyanna is sitting on the sofa. He walked over to the coffee table and asked how she is. Lyanna says I am ok; I am sorry about everything, I will understand if you want to never see me again. Colson pulls her on his lap and says what did I tell you, baby? Lyanna smiles and says that you not going to hide from drama. That you never will. Colson Kisses her and says, I guess you are stuck with my babygirl. They stay like that for a few minutes. Lyanna asked if he wanted to go back to bed. Colson said yes. He wasn't leaving her here alone even if she pushed. He didn't know if Jax would come back. Little did Colson know there is a greater force keeping Jax away than the grandfather that was spoken about.

Lyanna saw a text from her mother asking if she was at the hospital or sleeping. This wasn't uncommon because of the hours that Lyanna worked.

She texted her mother back that she was home but sleeping, and that she will call or text her tomorrow.

**AT THE CLUBHOUSE: **

Jax pulls up to the LA Clubhouse. He walked in with Aylee. Opie and Clay are there. They ask what happen. Jax told them. Clay knew that he was about to get a phone call or an in-person visit from upstate New York. Clay tells Jax that when he is with Lyanna and see if he can make it better tomorrow. Clay knew his daughter-in-law, you don't push her Jax. We could lose her forever. Jax Agreed and went to be with Abel.

**There is a bombshell coming…I am may write how Jax and Lyanna met…**


	12. Chapter 12

**We will have a big bombshell in this chapter….**

Lyanna wakes up in Colson's arms. Lyanna thought how beautiful this man is laying under her. She kissed his bare chest to wake up Colson. He pulled tighter to his chest and says good morning beautiful.

Lyanna asked Colson how bad her face looked. I think it looks perfect. Lyanna said Oh god you lie! She goes up to see for herself. It was not as bad as she thought. Hopefully, she could cover it with make-up she knew her mother would want to face time with her and Abel. It was 9:00 AM and there was a text from Clay.

**Text from Clay to Lyanna:**

C: Abel just went down for his nap. I hope you are feeling ok. We will be over as soon as the little monsters get up.

L: Ok, just let me know.

Lyanna tells Colson that she has to get ready that Clay will be bringing Abel to her soon. Colson doesn't want to leave her alone with them. He tells her that he should stay. Lyanna walks over and tells him she isn't ready for him to meet Abel. That she will call her brother to be here when Abel is dropped off. That she will call and let him know she is safe. Colson reluctantly agreed.

**Lyanna Texted Lem:**

LYANNA: HEY BIG BROTHER CAN YOU COME FOR ABEL'S DROP OFF. I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAST NIGHT.

LEM: ON MY WAY.

LYANNA: Thank you.

Lyanna Showed Colson the phone. Colson told Lyanna that he will be working in the studio for the next three days. She needs anything to call or text him. She kissed him and said thank you, I'll be ok. Colson started to leave and turned back to Lyanna. Hey Babygirl, I have a weekend gig in Las Vegas want to go? Lyanna lit up. I would love to let me see if I can swap shifts. I'll let you know.

Colson kissed her deeply and told her that He wanted her to come with him. Lyanna told him that she will try. Colson left seeing Chibs still watching the house. However, there was a government car there too.

About thirty minutes later Lyanna was dressed in a pair of jeans and lace loose top. She was waiting on a text from Clay letting them know what time they are coming. She was sitting in her room and there was a text from Aylee.

**Aylee to Lyanna:**

A: I feel so bad about last night. Please, know that I called Lem. I was worried Jax would fly off the handle.

L: I know that you want to be on my side, but it is hard with the club. I am sorry, I made you leave last night. I shouldn't have put you in with Jax.

A: It is ok, I understand. You know it is killing Jax you are hurt. I know that he is so sorry. However, Mama, whatever you want I will support you. I am going to the studio with Slim today. Colson will be there. I hope he doesn't mess with me and Slim.

L: I don't think he will just stay away from him if you can. Come home after I am making my spaghetti with meatballs.

A: OK!

Just about then a Lem walk in him is on his phone face-timing, someone. Lyanna hears him and walks in the living room. Lyanna hear the voice she didn't want to hear, her mother's. The bruise is covered with makeup, but if you look closely you will see it. Lem walked to the sofa where he and Lyanna sit on the sofa. Brenda lights up when she sees her daughter's face. Then she sees the bruise but doesn't say anything. She knows better, that if she says anything this will pull Lyanna away from her. She was worried that Lyanna would be driven back to Jackson. She didn't know about Colson yet. Brenda asked Lyanna how she was and work is going. She asked about Abel. Lyanna told her that he would be here in an hour. That they would face time them tonight. Lyanna asked if her mother would text her when they are finished with dinner so her dad and papa could see Abel too. Brenda told her that she would do that. Brenda told both her children that she loved them so much and she can't wait to see them in person.

Clay had texted that they were leaving the clubhouse and the will be there in thirty minutes. That Jax was staying at the clubhouse till she gave the ok for him to see her. This made Lyanna have hoped that he was listening to her.

While she and Lem waited she had texted her friends to see if they would take her shifts this weekend. She was hoping to have them covered. Lyanna wanted to go to Vegas with Colson.

**In Japan at Lyanna's grandfather's apartment:**

**Lyanna's mother has always hated Jax. Because it reminded her of Lyanna's biological father Sonny that was over 10 years other than herself, and just as dangerous if not more than Jax Teller**.

Brenda was sitting there with her phone in her hand knowing the call that she was going to have to make. She wanted to kill that biker asshole. However, Brenda had a deal with Lyanna that Luis or Harland Lyanna's grandfather wouldn't get involved. Brenda didn't want Lyanna to know that her real father was Sonny Corinthos the Don of the Northeastern mafia.

Brenda dialed the number she knew by heart. There were three rings and the voice she didn't want to hear was there. Sonny says right way, Brenda what is wrong. Is she okay? Brenda broke down and said that Lyanna had a bruise on her face when she was face timing her today. That she doesn't know that Jax hit her, but that what it looked like to her. Sonny was in his large penthouse. He hit the glass off the bar in anger. Sonny told Brenda that He was going to find out. that he and Jason were going to LA to find out what happened. Brenda said to Sonny, You know that she doesn't remember you, and she thinks Luis is her father. Sonny told her that he wouldn't get close. Sonny told Brenda that he would always take care of them and protect them. That he loves them. They said their goodbyes. Brenda knew that Sonny would protect her and Lyanna with everything he has always.

**Sonny texted his best friend Jason:**

S: we have problems with Charming. They may have hurt my little one.

J: I will fuel the jet.

Sonny picked up the picture of his daughter; knowing that he would kill for her.

Clay had pulled up to Lyanna's home. Lyanna rushed out to see him and Abel. While Lyanna was getting Abel out of the car seat Clay's phone rang. He saw SC on the caller ID. Lyanna saw the fear on his face. Lyanna asked if everything was ok. Clay told her that it was club business and that he will be inside in a few minutes.

Clay answered the call, Mr. Corinthos, what can I do for you? Sonny quickly said to drop the act that Brenda called worried about their daughter. That he wanted to have a sit down with him and Jax tonight. That Jason will be with Lyanna from now on. That the deal they have is done. Clay told Sonny that he would be happy to meet with him just let him know when.

**Lyanna's Family from Port Charles, New York & Japan:**

**Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.-61**

**Jason Morgan-50**

**Brenda Barrett-** **Lemansky 48**

**Luis Lemansky-50**

**Harland Barrett- 77**

**That is the twist…Lyanna's Bio Father is a mob kingpin. What do you think?  
**


End file.
